Quil's Melody
by ShadowPast620
Summary: Quil rejects his imprint, but his wolf is determined to have his mate. The harder Quil fights to break free, the higher the consequences for the girl who just wants to love him and be loved in return.


**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just play with her toys.**

**A/N, the first: **We all wrestle with imprinting. It's the rabid elephant in the room that, like Glenn Close in Fatal Attraction, refuses to be ignored. What follows is my latest take on the subject we all love to hate.

**A/N, the second: **As always, much love and gratitude to my literary RIO, little furry cannibals. She is my dearest friend in the fandom and although I could write without her, I'd enjoy it less and crash & burn more.

**xOxOxOxOxOx**

Imprinting. The word, the event, the possibility of being cursed for life, or given the most precious gift, hung over the head of every unmated wolf in the pack. When Quil thought about it at all he either figured it would never happen to him – it was supposed to be rare – or the spirits would gift him with the most awesome copper skinned, Victoria's Secret Angel princess ever to walk the earth. She would live only to cook for him, satisfy his every sexual fantasy, and bear him strong sons and beautiful daughters. She would be sweet and obedient. She sure as Hell wouldn't be Melody Rose Matthews.

Melody Rose Matthews was average height with pale skin, cornflower blue eyes, burnt honey gold hair, and curves that should have stopped 10 pounds ago. Quil didn't know if she could cook, and he had no intention of ever finding out if she was willing to fulfill any of his sexual fantasies. She was wrong. The spirits had fucked up in a big way and his wolf – who went crazy puppy happy at just the mention of her name – was obviously blind. And stupid. And fucking nuts if he thought Quil was going to stand for being given a bargain basement reject for a mate. He blamed Bella for bringing Mel to Jake's that day. He blamed Jake for letting Bella bring Mel along to the party on First Beach. He didn't want to hear from Seth and Collin and Brady that Mel was nice and baked awesome brownies and offered to help them with their English homework. He didn't want to hear from Bella that Mel was well liked at school and had a beautiful voice. He hated it when Embry told him he was lucky not to have to look any more for someone who loved him; someone he could love back with no fear of breaking her heart. Not that he wanted to break Mel's heart. He just wanted her gone. She was the wrong size and color and he couldn't find the damned return label.

Sam and the Council, including Old Quil, were adamant that Quil respect the gift he had been given, tell Melody about the imprint, and invite her to the bonfire to hear the legends and be welcomed into the pack. Under an Alpha order and in fear of his grandfather's wrath, Quil complied. Melody was attentive and polite. It was easy to see why people liked her. She was warm, witty, and just plain fun to be around. After the tales had been told and the Council had retired for the night, Sam spoke the words Quil had been dreading for some time.

"It's up to you, Melody. The wolf will be whatever his imprint needs him to be. You decide what happens next."

Quil refused to meet her gaze and Melody could almost hear him wishing the ground would open up and swallow her whole. She opted for a graceful exit. "Thank you, Sam. But I try not to force myself into places I'm not wanted. I'll just go home."

The smile of relief and joy that lit up Quil's face thrust a dagger into Mel's heart and the wolf howled in rage and despair at the tears that filled his mate's eyes as she turned to go. The pack was stunned. Collin summed it up nicely. "Wow. I thought Paul was a cold hearted prick."

"What? Sam gave her a choice. She chose to leave. End of story. Gotta go. There's a fine lady out there somewhere waiting for me."

To everyone's surprise, Sam let Quil go without a word. Seth asked why.

"Quil has always had to learn the hard way," Sam explained. "I'm happy to let him find out how miserable he'll be without her. But we're not going to leave Melody alone. I can't imagine how or why, but she loves him. His rejection is going to have consequences."

Bella was asked to keep a discreet watch over Melody at school and the pack was instructed to include her house in their patrol routes. Jared agreed with Sam's plan and added that the pack should feel free to let Quil know they were protecting her – and to let him see the ill effects of his cavalier dismissal.

**xOxOxOxOxOx**

It didn't take long for said ill effects to kick in. It was no surprise to Melody that her heart hurt, and she felt hollowed out and lonely. The hope that Quil could have been more than a distant, casual friend was brutally crushed and Mel tried to chalk it all up to the broken heart everyone faces and lives through. She took a deep breath and got on with life. Day by day, though, taking that deep breath became more difficult. Her doctor said it was probably a virus and to rest and drink plenty of fluids. Neither helped. By the time the headaches set in Melody was resigned to the pain being character building and ignored it.

Mel's parents had enough money to travel whenever they got the urge, so they did. More frequently than not, without her. It didn't take long for her to notice the fanged and furry friends hanging out in the backyard and it quickly got around the pack that Melody was an awesome cook and she preferred company to being alone. She even made an effort to know which wolf patrolled when and made their favorite foods. Seth was the first to notice that Mel had stopped eating, an observation confirmed by Bella who said Mel sat and read through her lunch period. Sometimes she had a juice, but no solid food. Leah dragged the story out of Mel over Shrimp Lo Mein. "You look like shit, Mel. What's up?"

"Pretty much anything I eat. The doctor says it's a virus. I'm ignoring it until it goes away."

Leah sighed. "Good luck with that. Does anything help?"

"You know, I feel a bit better the nights Quil patrols. But he never comes in for dinner, so I'm pretty sure I'm kidding myself. Wishful thinking, you know?" Mel made herself a cup of tea. "He passes by like a ship in the night and I feel like crap all over again. A little worse, in fact. I wish he'd just stay away."

Spearing a shrimp with her chopstick, Leah laughed. "We all want that. It could have something to do with the imprint. Maybe if you spent some time with him.."

"Ooh, there's an image. The pathetic pudgy girl with her nose mashed up against the window of the candy store. I heard everything he didn't say, Leah. Seeing him will just make it worse. I'll be fine. It'll wear off."

Leah was knowingly unconvinced. "I'll talk to Sam about it. Thanks for dinner, Mel."

**xOxOxOxOxOx**

Leah made Melody the leading discussion of the next pack meeting. All the pack members weighed in, even Paul, much to Quil's surprise. "What do you care, Paul? You were always making cracks about the size of her ass."

"I thought she should put the cookie down and back away, not commit suicide by Ateara, dumbass. She looks like shit. Some girls need to be round. Just 'cause that's not my type doesn't mean I think she deserves to suffer because the spirits cursed her with you."

Quil rolled his eyes. "Whatever. It's not like the imprint bond was sealed or anything. Humans get sick. It's probably a virus. She'll snap out of it."

Jared glared at him. "And denial is a river in Egypt."

Quil gave him the finger. "You just want more members for your little Gave My Balls To My Imprint Club. Next topic, Sam?"

"Watch your mouth."

Quil stuffed a handful of Doritos in his mouth and the meeting continued. Patrol schedules were reviewed, concerns were aired, and plans were made for the approaching holidays. After lunch the pack split up, each member headed in a different direction.

Quil continued to run patrols past Melody's house as ordered, but he never stopped to listen or watch, and never spoke to her.

Some days later Bella told Jacob that Mel looked worse than ever and had dropped out of all the classes and activities that Bella knew had given Mel so much joy and won her so many friends and admirers. "If this goes on much longer, Jake, the Guidance Office is going to get involved. They'll bring in a social worker or call Charlie to track down her parents. She'll wind up at Forks General – or worse. Can't you talk to Quil?"

"Embry and I both have talked, yelled, threatened, and Em even begged for a minute or two. Quil either doesn't believe Melody is suffering because of the imprint or he just doesn't care. Honestly, he's starting to look pretty bad himself and he's eating everything too slow to get away from him. I'll talk to Sam. Again."

**xOxOxOxOxOx**

Under an Alpha order with a side threat of physical harm if he didn't actually make eye contact and engage Melody in conversation, Quil tracked her down one evening as she walked in the park. She could tell he was there, lurking in the dark, spoiling her attempt at having a quiet minute alone. Determined to ignore him and have just one minute of peace, Melody shoved her hands deeper into her pockets, hunkered down on the snowy park bench and took a deep breath. That was her first clue she wasn't alone. That, and the headache that had become her constant companion eased just enough that she could bear to look at the lights dancing and twinkling in the branches of the trees. Every now and then the heat from the lights would melt the snow and a rainbow colored drip would fall to the ground below with a soft plop. But she knew it wouldn't last. Her chest would tighten up again and the pain in her head would send her scurrying into the dark like a cockroach. "I know you're there, Quil. Either go home or grow a pair and face me."

Melody glared up at the boy, now planted like a tree in front of her. "What do you want, Quil? You were crystal clear about wanting nothing to do with me. Why are you here?"

"You're thinner, Mel. A lot thinner." Quil sat next to her on the bench and studied her face. She looked pale and the circles under her eyes made her look haunted.

"Give me a minute. I'll figure out the down side to Paul not having an excuse to call me 'Chubby Spice.' Is that why you hate me? Why you rejected the imprint? I'm too well insulated for you?"

Quil sighed. "I don't hate you, Mel. You're just… Well, you're…"

"Adele in a Selena Gomez world?"

"Exactly!"

Melody rolled her eyes. "Looked in a mirror lately, Ateara? You're no Justin Bieber."

"For which I am eternally grateful. Bella said you dropped out of the musical."

"Bella talks too much." Melody pulled a hand out of her pocket and began pulling imaginary wooly boogers off her pea coat.

Quil grabbed her hand and held it tight, not letting her pull it back away from him. "You had the lead role, Mel. It's your senior year."

Eyes flashing, Melody met Quil's searching gaze. "It's hard to sing when it hurts to take a deep breath, Quil. I didn't want to drop out of the musical – and show choir – and concert choir. I had to. I can't sing any more and it kills me. I really miss it. And eating. I used to like food."

"What do you mean?"

"You think I'm on the toast and juice box diet because I give a shit what Paul Lahote thinks about the size of my ass? Pretty much anything I eat comes right back up. Can't breathe, can't eat, and the pain in my head makes it pretty much impossible to sleep, thank you for asking. How have you been?"

Quil had the grace to look mildly embarrassed. "Can't sleep, either. And I'm always hungry, no matter how much I eat."

"Well, isn't that special? Have a cheeseburger for me, will ya?" Melody extricated her hand from Quil's grasp and patted his knee. "Run along now. It just gets harder to deal when you come along and interrupt my suffering. Makes it seem worse somehow until I get used to it again."

His face a study in misery, Quil was rooted to the bench. Melody tried shoving him, but he remained immobile. "Fine. You're the one who doesn't want me, but I'm the one who has to leave. I'm sure there's a planet somewhere in the Romulan Sector of the galaxy where that makes sense." Melody rose to leave, but Quil caught her arm.

"What do you want, Mel?"

Melody turned to face him and smiled sadly. "Here's where it really starts to suck. You are everything I have ever dared to wish for. Did you ever stop to think that maybe imprinting isn't all about you? That I have to want you enough to be willing to put up with the sacrifices and supernatural bullshit? And maybe, just maybe, blue eyes and breeder hips aside; I might be what you need?" Brushing his hand away, Melody faded quietly into the night.

**xOxOxOxOxOx**

Quil was determined to do as Melody asked and stay away. But the pack had had enough. Five days later Embry strode into Sam's living room, a pale and trembling Melody cradled in his arms. He handed her gently to Quil. "You can't win this fight, Quil. Like it or not she is yours to care for and protect, and you're killing her. I will not stand by and let you waste a perfectly good white girl. Man the fuck up and fix this. Now."

Sam nodded in the direction of the guest room. "You both need sleep. Go."

In the cool dark of Sam and Emily's guest room Quil pulled Melody close and slipped his hand under her shirt. The skin to skin contact calmed his wolf. Melody's voice was soft and sad. "I'm sorry, Quil. Embry wouldn't leave me alone."

"I know. Sleep, Mel."

After a very long winter's nap Quil and Melody agreed over juice and toast to spend time together – just to make everyone else happy. Quil was at Mel's house bright and early every morning to make breakfast - Mel was not morning people - and every evening for dinner. Some mornings Pop Tarts were all either of them could stomach, but little by little Mel worked up to 2 pastries at a meal and Quil worked himself down from a whole box to 4 tarts. After numerous failed recipes Mel discovered Quil would eat Brussels Sprouts if she drizzled them with olive oil, baked them like French Fries and served them with Ranch dressing to dip them in. She also got him to eat meatloaf. Quil convinced Mel that not all fish was evil and that once in a while ice cream did need a bit of bacon crumbled on it.

They watched _Titanic_ and _Gone With The Wind_. Neither of them could stand Ashley Wilkes. Quil turned Mel on to _Blade_ and _Underworld_. They already agreed on X – Men and The Avengers, although they argued over who would win the villain face-off, Loki or Magneto.

They spent long hours talking. Melody admitted it bothered her that her parents never even asked her if she wanted to go with them on their trips. She didn't, but it would have been nice to be asked. Quil told her how much he missed his father and confided that he called his wolf "Hershey."

"You named your wolf after a city in Pennsylvania?"

"No. What? No, the candy company. His fur is chocolate brown."

"Really? This I gotta see. Unless it's forbidden or something."

It wasn't. Quil knew the wolf wanted to see Mel, but he wasn't sure how she would react to the giant beast. To his relief, she was as enchanted with his furry alter ego as the wolf was with her. They took long walks on the beach and through the woods. Some nights after dinner if Quil didn't feel like talking he'd just phase and let the wolf wrap himself around Mel in front of the fireplace in the huge living room. She never complained. She was perfectly content to cuddle with the big furball. Hershey especially loved it when she sang to him and there were times they both fell asleep and spent the night together, the wolf and his mate, neither missing Quil much at all.

Human nature being what it is, Mel's preference for the wolf began to tug on Quil's short hairs. He spent less and less of his time with her human, waiting for her to ask to see him instead of the wolf. She never did. Not only that, while Mel would spend hours running her fingers through Hershey's fur and never hesitated to plant a kiss on his cold, black nose she went out of her way to avoid physical contact with Quil. The more he crowded and cornered her the more adept she became at dancing out of his reach – and the more the wolf reminded him it was only fair. _"You hurt her. You made my mate sad and sick. She doesn't want you now."_

One Saturday morning after a particularly miserable night patrol in the freezing rain Quil showered in the guest bathroom at Mel's, dressed and made his way down to the kitchen. Weekends Mel would make pancakes or waffles – sometimes French toast – and all Quil wanted was coffee, food and some quiet time out of the cold wet. When he put his hand on Mel's shoulder to let her know he was behind her she twisted away from him and Quil snapped. Spinning her around to face him, Quil grabbed Mel and set her down on the counter. "Damn it, Mel! Stop that! You offer the fucking wolf your throat and you won't even let me touch you? What. The. Fuck? I thought we were friends."

Melody folded her hands in her lap and kept her eyes down. Quil swept her thighs apart to stand between them and pull Mel tight against him. "Answer me, Melody."

"I have lots of friends. Hershey loves me. I can see it in his eyes."

"And what do you see in my eyes?"

"Resignation. And regret."

Those simple words were a sucker punch that almost made Quil's knees buckle. He remembered what Sam had told Melody about the imprint. **_"The wolf will be whatever his imprint needs him to be." _**He remembered that when Hershey spoke about Mel he never called her "our" mate. She was always his. The wolf had his mate and Mel had the love she so desperately wanted – Quil Ateara optional.

A howl not far in the distance brought Quil to attention and he headed for the door. Mel and Hershey would have to wait.

**xOxOxOxOxOx**

Two red-eyed nomad vamps provided little challenge for the pack, so Sam let the youngest pack members handle them – with close supervision. Collin and Brady stepped up and made the pack proud. Once all the shredded pieces had been gathered and burned, the pack gathered at Sam's to wind down and celebrate over pizza and beer. Embry took it upon himself to ask about Melody.

Quil shook his head and chugged his beer. "She and the wolf are doing just fine. Thanks for asking."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Embry old pal, that Melody and the wolf prefer to be alone. My presence is neither required nor desired."

Jared stared, wide-eyed. "You mean your imprint and your wolf -?"

"Fuck, no! Nothing like that! I don't think that's even possible. I'm pretty sure the wolf would kill her – not intentionally." Quil shuddered. "No. Shit, Jared. What's wrong with you?"

"You said –"

"And what I meant was they like to spend time together. She sings to him and brushes his fur and he lets her cuddle him. It's fucking disgusting."

Collin snagged the last piece of pizza. "What do you care? You never wanted her. You rejected her and stayed away so long it almost killed her. I'd think you'd be happy. She's not dead and you don't have to spend time with her."

Seth looked thoughtful. "I think you're wrong about that, Collin."

Paul snickered. "Oh, really, Dr. Phil? Do tell."

"Let him talk, Paul. I want to hear this." Sam got another beer and made himself comfortable. "Go on, Seth."

"Ok. Quil, who told you Melody was your imprint?"

"The spirits, duh."

"Yeah, but how?" Seth pressed Quil for a definitive answer. "Did you hear a voice or something?"

"No. The wolf went crazy when he saw her. All happy and yippy and he wanted to lick her and be close to her."

"But you didn't. So you stayed away even though it made her sick and the wolf wanted to be with her."

"Yeah, yeah, cold hearted prick. Heard it all before, Seth."

"Why are you spending time with her now?"

Quil sighed. "Alpha order."

"Which you ignored until Embry dropped your half-dead imprint in your lap and forced you to do something to save her," Sam pointed out.

"Which I did and she's fine now. Do you have a point or not, Seth?"

"All that time you stayed away the wolf was going nuts trying to get you to be with Mel, right?"

"Right. So?"

"But you didn't give in to him because you control the wolf, not the other way around."

"Damn skippy, I do." Quil cracked his knuckles for emphasis.

"So who's cuddling with Mel? If you're in charge, why are you with her? If you can't stand her, why do you let the wolf force you to be around her?"

Quil bristled at Seth's accusing tone. "Nobody is forcing me to do anything! I spend time with Mel because I want - Oh, fuck." Quil slumped in his chair and leaned his head back. "I am truly and totally screwed."

Paul couldn't resist. "Really screwed or figuratively screwed? What's her favorite sexual position?"

Quil closed his eyes. "No clue. Haven't even kissed her."

"You really are a dumbass, Quil. You waste time and money chasing girls who wouldn't piss on you if you were on fire, and you've got a perfectly good imprint willing to give you anything you want."

"As of this morning, not so much. She won't let me touch her."

Seth wasn't finished. "What song does she sing to the wolf?"

Quil scowled. "How the Hell should I know? He's not exactly into the Top 40."

"You hum it on patrol. It's always the same tune, every time."

Leah snapped her fingers. "Seth's right. It's a Bonnie Raitt song. Kind of sad."

"Oh, no." Quil sat up, looking a bit pale. "I know that song. 'I Can't Make You Love Me.' She's given up on me. The wolf says it all the time. He tells me she doesn't want me."

Sam sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I knew there would be problems, but… This is just completely FUBAR. This can't go on, Quil. I don't care how much Mel and the wolf love each other, this is not natural."

Leah started to giggle. "Not natural? Ya think, Sam? I'd say we've been all out of natural since the fucking Cullen's came back to town. Got any brilliant ideas, O Great One?"

The soft voice from the recesses of the living room almost went unnoticed. "Whatever you do it better be soon."

Quil glared at Brady. "Excuse me? Something on your mind, pup?"

Brady took a deep breath. "Yeah. I'm sick of listening to Melody cry herself to sleep over you, you ungrateful fuck. All she wants is to be loved. Why is that so hard? Take care of your imprint or I'm going to take her away from you."

"And just how do you propose to do that? She's mine. You can't take her."

"Yes, I can." Brady stood tall and met Quil's gaze. "Ask your grandfather. I did. According to legend, an unclaimed imprint can be taken by another wolf. All I have to do is claim and mark her and she's mine. Forever."

Quil laughed. "Mel might not want me, but she wants my wolf. I don't see you anywhere in the equation."

"Keep wasting time and I'll make it happen. If she can love you, I'm pretty sure she can learn to love me."

Paul scowled. "You'll 'make' it happen? There's a word for that. And a prison sentence."

"ENOUGH!" Sam's voice rolled through the room like thunder. "Brady, you will NOT attempt to steal Melody from Quil. And, Quil? FIX THIS! I don't care how, but do it soon."

**xOxOxOxOxOx**

It was three days before Quil could get Hershey calmed down enough that he felt it was safe to be anywhere near Mel. He didn't really believe Brady could break Sam's order and try to steal Mel away from him, but the wolf was in no mood to take chances. He was frantic to claim his mate and mark her; something Quil knew Mel was nowhere near ready to accept. Frankly, neither was he. Freaked out wolf aside, something had to be done and a golden opportunity presented itself in the form of a birthday party for Kim at Sam and Emily's. Mel was comfortable with the pack – even Paul – and group activities tended to be safer than one on one encounters. Sam promised to put Brady on patrol for as much of the party as possible and Emily asked Mel to help with the food, ensuring that Mel would be there. Multiple problems solved. All Quil had to do was be sweet and charming and convince Mel that the man around the wolf was still worth loving. Piece of cake, right?

Quil knew Mel had volunteered to make two huge salads and three double batches of brownies, so he insisted on picking her up to help transport the food to Sam's. It was unclear whether Mel was upset with Quil or thought he was mad at her, but she spoke only when spoken to – and then in as few words as possible. She kept as much distance as Quil's car allowed between them and looked out the window in silence. It gave him a chance to look at her. Really look. He had never paid much attention to her, really. Never invested much of himself in their time together. He was just obeying Sam's order. That he and Mel felt better and could live semi-normal lives was just a happy side effect as far as Quil was concerned. For the first time he decided to try to see what Hershey saw; to try and understand why they had been thrown together.

It was a typical cloudy day but from time to time the sun would peek out from behind the clouds and when it shone through the car windows Quil caught his breath. Mel's hair blazed with gold and copper highlights, and for the first time Quil noticed the dusting of freckles that played across her cheeks. Her lips were glazed with bubblegum scented gloss and the desire to taste it took him very much by surprise. He wanted to tangle his fingers in her hair and find out if just her lips tasted like bubblegum. He shook his head, trying to clear it of the thought.

Mel shifted in her seat and fiddled with the seatbelt. It pulled Quil's gaze to the ample curve of her breast. He realized with a jolt that he had seen Mel practically naked on several occasions. Hershey was the perfect gentleman, so Mel pretty much lost sight of the fact that the wolf was Quil's alter ego - not a separate entity – and thought nothing of changing her clothes in front of him. He had a sudden memory of chocolate colored lace caressing her breasts and hips, like melted fudge drizzled over vanilla ice cream, and it made him ache to touch her. He remembered the way she would giggle when Hershey licked her face, and the need to taste her and hear her moan in pleasure had him adjusting his jeans.

_"Now you see."_

_"Yeah, great timing, fuzzball. What the fuck am I supposed to do while I'm driving?"_

_"Tell her."_

_"Tell her what?"_

The wolf had clearly said all he meant to. Quil could feel the chocolate beast circle once in the recesses of his consciousness before settling down to nap, leaving Quil to his own devices to figure out how to persuade Mel to open up to him. He decided to be honest. "You look nice, Mel."

Mel looked at Quil for a moment, trying to decide if he was being sincere or sarcastic. "Thank you. It's just me. You've seen me in this outfit before."

"Yeah, I know. I just… You look good in blue is all."

"It's my favorite color."

Quil spoke without thinking, "You look good in brown lace, too."

"What?"

Fate took pity on him for the briefest of moments. "We're here." Quil parked the car and bolted out the door before Mel could ask him again about the lace comment. Collin and Brady came racing out of the house to help. Nothing put a wolf in a helpful mood quicker than the promise of food.

Mel handed Brady three 13 x 9 pans of brownies. He sniffed carefully and smiled. "You made the blonde brownies with the pecans and toffee bits, didn't you, Mel?"

"Always. They're my favorite, too."

"Cool. I'll make sure to save one for you." Brady headed back to the house and Collin grabbed the two containers of salad.

"Ooh, I smell bacon and grapes. Excellent, Mel! I could kiss you!"

Mel smiled sadly. "That's sweet, Collin, but there's a girl out there somewhere who deserves your kisses more than I do."

Collin scowled at Quil and hurried to catch up with Brady. Mel closed the hatch of her car and turned toward the house, but Quil caught her arm, stopping her. "Although you need kissing badly. That's what's wrong with you. You should be kissed and often and by someone who knows how."

It took a second, but Mel placed the quote and pulled her arm from Quil's grasp. "Well, when Rhett Butler shows up let me know."

Quil caught Mel easily, slipping his arm around her waist and pulling her close. "You've got me, Mel. You said I was everything you dared to wish for."

"And you were clear that I'm nothing you've ever wanted. Let me go, Quil. I'd rather be dead than spend the rest of my life knowing you settled for second best."

"No. You're mine." Quil twisted his hand in Mel's hair and gently pulled her head back so he could look into her eyes. "It's time to find out why."

Mel's eyes filled with tears. "Please, don't." Anything else she might have wanted to say was stopped by the gentle pressure of Quil's lips on hers.

Nothing Quil had heard or seen in the minds of the imprinted wolves prepared him for what happened the instant his lips touched Mel's. There was no gentle shifting of gravity, no silken cords binding his heart to hers. There was pain. Quil felt as if someone had shot an arrow trailing a length of razor wire through his heart and judging from Mel's frantic, whimpering attempts to push him away, she was the wire's anchor. He loosened his hold and started to pull away, but the wolf roared in anger and pain. _"NO! Don't let go! You can't push our mate away again! Hold her. Give her your strength."_

Quil reached down and pulled Mel up into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. He sank slowly to his knees and buried his face in the crook of her neck, gasping for breath. He could hear Mel's heart racing in pain and fear. The panic in her voice only added to his pain. "Quil? What's happening?"

"Just hold tight, Mel. Oh, fuck… I've got you." Mel wrapped her arms around him and dug her fingers into his hair, clinging to him for dear life as she fought the pain ripping through her. Quil began rocking gently and Mel could feel his lips moving against her skin, whispering an old prayer his grandfather taught him. He slipped his hands under her shirt and stroked her skin. The pain eased a little.

Mel laid her head back on the arm Quil had wrapped around her shoulders. It opened her throat to him in a gesture of submission the wolf knew all too well. Quil breathed her in and tasted her, licking her pale skin in warm, broad strokes that seemed to calm her. The pain eased a bit more.

Little by little, bit by bit, the pain ebbed. Quil stroked and nuzzled Mel and she ran her fingers through his thick curls. He finally got the courage to open his eyes. He wiped the tears from Mel's cheeks. "Mel? Baby, open your eyes. Are you ok?"

Mel slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. "What happened?"

Quil shook his head. "I'm not sure. If anything like this has happened before, no one knows about it. I'm sorry. Maybe we should try again?"

"Why? What's the point?"

"Please, Mel. I'm really trying to fix this. I'm trying to accept the imprint. Let me kiss you."

Mel pushed back as far as the circle of Quil's arms would let her and looked deep into his eyes. "I've spent every day since the bonfire feeling like I've been gutted with a spoon like a Halloween pumpkin. You tolerate me because you were ordered to and now? I don't know what the Hell that was just now, Quil, but I am not interested in finding out the hard way that every time you kiss me it feels like someone is ripping what's left of my heart out by the roots. Let me go."

"Please, Mel! You're right. I've been a royal prick and you don't owe me shit. But Hershey loves you. You know he does and the only way he can be with you – really be with you – is through me. We gotta try and fix this." Quil cupped Mel's face gently in his hands. "You're beautiful. I never really looked at you before, but you are really pretty, and you smell so good. Please! You can kiss me if you want, just… Somehow we have to fix this."

Melody sighed and closed her eyes. Quil moved one arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He brushed his thumb over her cheek, marveling at the feel of her, like cool silk. Mel opened her eyes and tugged on his hair, pulling his head down so she could brush her lips across his forehead. There was no pain. Quil held his breath, waiting to see what she might do next. Mel kissed the tip of his nose, both of his cheeks, and his chin, then stopped. After what seemed like an eternity she brushed her lips softly against Quil's. His lips were warm and soft and tasted faintly of her bubblegum gloss. Mel kissed him. She had lived this moment in her fantasies so many times, but nothing she had dreamt came close to the reality of the boy in her arms asking for just a kiss. Quil moaned softly when Mel ran her tongue over his bottom lip and she took it as an invitation to be bolder. She slipped her tongue shyly into his mouth and Quil stroked it with his own, pulling her deeper. He tasted sweet and she pressed close to him unsure of what to do.

Quil's mind was reeling. For so long he had resisted even the idea of Melody but now, with her wrapped tightly in his arms, warm and almost willing, he began to see the upside of an imprint. There was a part of him that screamed for him to put her on her knees right there in the yard and fuck her senseless. The part of him that won the argument knew Mel was still hurting and hesitant. He needed to earn her trust and take it slow. He cupped her face in his hands and quietly took possession of the kiss. Mel relaxed and let him have her, reveling in the slow, languid stroking of his tongue and the velvet caress of his lips. He was everywhere. Around her, in her, she was drowning in him. She could feel him, pressed hot and hard between her thighs and she ground against him, seeking – something – anything to ease the ache for him that had taken hold of her.

The scent of her need hit Quil like a freight train. He trailed a hand down her body to her breast. Mel whimpered when he stroked his thumb across the tight bud of her nipple. Quil began to move his hips, taking her higher. Mel broke the kiss, frightened of what she was feeling and where it might take her. "Quil, stop."

"Trust me, baby girl. Close your eyes and let me give you this." Quil buried his face in Mel's neck, nuzzling under her ear. She smelled of cinnamon and roses and wild clover honey. Mel groaned in frustration and Quil covered her mouth with his, thrusting his tongue deep, demanding she give herself to him. With a soft cry Mel shattered in his arms. He held her close, stroking her back in soothing circles. Mel rested her head on his shoulder and took a deep breath, trying to regain her composure.

"I really wish you hadn't done that, Quil."

"Why?"

"I never knew what I was missing. Living without you is just going to be that much harder now."

Quil nudged her with his shoulder. "Look at me, little mate."

Mel raised her face to gaze into eyes gone golden with lambent flames. "Hershey?"

"And the warrior. We are both here now, little mate. We will never leave you. You are ours to care for and protect."

"Why now? After all this time, what's changed?" Mel tried to push away but failed miserably. "Why on earth should I believe you?"

Quil looked at the girl in his arms, struggling to free herself from his grasp and his heart snapped in half. Quil Ateara was a number of things and he would be the first to admit he could be annoying and obnoxious, but he had never thought of himself as cruel. He realized now what Mel and the wolf had been feeling all this time; the pain and loneliness they had both suffered because of him. He thought about Brady's question. Why was it so hard for him to love Mel?

He thought of all the girls he had tried to get, those perfect princesses with perfect hair and perfect nails and perfect clothes, and realized they would never even try to fit into the world he now inhabited. They would hate the pack and the hours he spent patrolling and the need for him to stay rooted in La Push. Mel wanted to be a part of his life – or she had. In return he had done a stellar job of making her feel unwanted and unworthy. He saw now that Mel had always known what she had with Hershey was a shadow of what the imprint was meant to be; but the lonely girl with the aching heart had jumped at the chance to have even a small part of the life she wanted. And he had let her stand out in the cold; stubbornly convinced the imprint would break or fade away. What Mel had told him that day in the park finally sank in. She **was** exactly what he needed.

Mel watched as the golden flames in Quil's eyes cooled and faded, leaving her with the boy who had once been the man of her dreams; the answer to all her prayers. She needed him to speak, but feared what he might say.

"You remember at the bonfire Sam told you the wolf would be whatever you needed him to be and you chose to leave? You said what you thought I wanted to hear."

"It was what you wanted to hear, Quil. You wanted nothing to do with me. I gave you your freedom."

"You're right, Mel. It was what I wanted to hear. But you were right about something else. Imprinting isn't all about me – or any of the pack. No one has ever been able to figure out why Jared imprinted on Kim. I think maybe it was because she needed him. She was always so shy and quiet. She was practically invisible. Now she shines. None of us knew how smart and funny she was, and the girl's got a temper on her. She puts up with a lot of crap but when she gives Jared 'that look' we all straighten up. And he pushes himself to be more for her. Not just a protector, but a good man. Together they're both so much more awesome than they would have ever been separately."

Mel covered her face with her hands for a second, then brushed her hair back and sighed. "That's all really nice, Quil. I'm happy for Jared and Kim, really, I am. Now let me go."

Quil scowled. "No, damn it. We're going to get this right. Get Paul started on how much it sucks out loud that some higher power wolfy spirit mojo takes over your fucking life and rips away any hope you ever had of thinking for yourself and makes huge life choices for you. But I think maybe Mick Jagger was right. You can't always get what you want, but if you try you might find you get what you need. Like it or not, I need you Mel. I really do."

"But you still don't want me, Quil!"

Quil looked down to where Mel was unconsciously circling her hips over his erection. "Seriously?"

Mel froze and turned away. Quil turned her face back and stroked his thumb over a flaming cheek. "That's cute, Mel. The pink in your cheeks makes your eyes look really blue. Like an autumn sky on a sunny day."

"Wonderful. Is there a point to this conversation?"

"Yes. I think. I'm working through it out loud."

"So far all I've heard is arguments against you ever accepting me because you resent being told what to do and who you should love."

Quil stood up and set Mel on her feet. He took her hand and led her to the picnic table Sam had set up in the side yard. They sat side by side for a while, Quil lost in thought, Mel just lost. After a few minutes he spoke. "I think we all assume that because we had no choice whether or not to phase that imprinting is just another choice stolen. None of us ever considered that maybe you're just as much a victim of the spirits as we are. Maybe I'm not the answer to your prayers. Maybe you've fallen for me because you were told to; just like I was told you were my perfect match."

"And I went along with it because why? I'm weaker? More pathetic? Desperate?"

"Hey! I'm a catch, little girl, and don't you ever forget it. Next to Jake, I'm tribal royalty."

"Sorry, Your Immenseness. Don't get your panties in a twist."

Quil leaned over and nipped Mel's earlobe. "Can't get my panties in a twist. Never wear any."

"TMI, Quil! Oh, my God! That is just disgusting!"

"Naw. It's easier." Quil wrapped his arm around Mel and pulled her close so he could nuzzle her and breathe in her scent. "You smell so good. Like cinnamon and roses." He ran his tongue over the pulse point in her neck and Mel shivered. "And honey. Warm honey."

Mel tried again to extricate herself from his grasp. Epic fail. Sighing, she leaned into him. "You smell like caramel apples."

"I do? Is that good?"

"Yes. But it doesn't solve anything. Take me home, Quil."

Quil took Mel's hand and laced his fingers with hers. "You loved me once, Mel. And a part of me has always loved you, even when I was trying my hardest to walk away and leave you behind. I know I hurt you. I'm sorry. I've been fighting something bigger and badder than me and you're the one paying the price. I'm done. I give up."

"What are you saying, Quil?"

"That we need to start over. Go back to the moment after Sam told you the wolf would be whatever you need. Tell me what you need, Mel."

"Quil, I can't –"

Quil grabbed Mel's shoulders and shook her a bit. "Fuck that, Mel! Forget about what you think I want to hear or what you think I want! What do **you** want? There has to be a reason Taha Aki decided we belong together and we screwed with the natural order of things."

"Because the natural order of things is you being pushed into a relationship you don't want!"

"I'm a teenaged boy, Mel. I listen to my stomach and my dick. Everything else is just noise." Quil's face lit up with hope. "But I've been thinking about this. About the spirits and the whole pack/family/Alpha order of things and how things fit together like a big cosmic puzzle. I think you're part of what I need to be what I can be; what I was meant to be. I just didn't want to hear it and you were too nice to stand up for yourself. Be selfish! Tell. Me. What. **You.** Want."

Mel stared at him, desperately searching his eyes for an answer, but all she saw was a reflection of her own panic. When she finally spoke her voice was so soft Quil almost didn't hear her. "You."

"Go on."

"I want you. All of you, good and bad. Your perfections and faults, your hopes and fears, your brilliant ideas and your stupidest mistakes. I want to love you. I want to run my fingers through your curls and spend hours kissing you. I want you to love me. Only me. Forever."

"I can do that."

"I believed that once. Not now. Not after all this time and everything I've been through. What's different now that suddenly you want to ride on the imprint train?"

Quil studied a particularly large tree just off to the right. "Brady said he'd take you away from me."

Mel stared, open-mouthed. "Oh. My. God. You are such a – a – stupid, clueless, self-centered - **boy**! You're perfectly happy to leave your shit lying around everywhere until someone else takes a liking to it and then you get all territorial! What's next, Quil? You gonna pee on my leg?"

"Well, I am going to mark you, but… Geez, Mel! Give me a break. And you're not shit. I never said that. Not once."

"You didn't have to. It was written all over your face."

Quil stood suddenly and began pacing back and forth, pausing periodically to glare at Mel. She could tell he was angry and it frightened her. She wasn't entirely sure what he might do. Mel gasped when Quil stopped dead in front of her and slipped his hand under her hair, wrapping his long fingers around the back of her neck. The golden flames were back, flickering in the molten toffee depths of his eyes. Quil buried his face in the side of her neck, brushing his lips over her soft skin until he found a spot that pleased him. He licked and nipped her, just hard enough to make her wince. "Yes. Right there."

Mel pushed on Quil's broad shoulders, trying to put some space between them. "Quil?"

Quil whispered in her ear, his voice soft but lethal. "Too late, little girl." Quil pressed a gentle kiss on Mel's lips and pulled her to her feet. "Did I hear something about that salad with broccoli and bacon and grapes? I love that. Let's go."

And so began Quil's campaign to win back the heart of his imprint.

**xOxOxOxOxOx**

If there was one thing you could say about Quil that would get universal agreement, it was that he never did anything halfway. Whether it was killing vampires or thinking up new ways to torment and tease his pack brothers – he knew better than to take a shot at Leah – he put his whole heart and soul into it. As determined as he had once been to let his connection to Mel die of neglect he now vowed to win back her love and trust. Hershey was predictably cryptic. _"She was always mine. Now you must win her for yourself."_

At first, it was easy. Although Mel was suspicious of the change in Quil's attitude toward the imprint and trusted him as far as she could throw him, she didn't dislike him. He was still funny and warm and drop dead gorgeous, with the added perk that he now included Mel in all pack activities. He made it clear that he wanted her around and showed it. Mel slowly got used to his touch. Quil was attentive and affectionate without being pushy or smothering. The pack and other imprints were happy to have her around. Mel helped out with the cooking and added some much needed girl power to the group dynamic. She even managed to get into Old Quil's good graces by keeping him well supplied with his favorite pies and cookies.

But despite his best efforts there was a line Quil could not cross. Mel had been given time and reasons to build a wall around her heart, and the one thing Quil came to count on was that at some point Mel would freeze in his arms, like a rabbit staring into the icy gaze of its executioner. The cold silence made Quil's heart ache and he was at a loss as to how to cross the emptiness that stretched out between them. He needed help and knew of only one place to find it. Driven by desperation and a serious case of blue balls, Quil stood at Paul Lahote's front door armed with a bucket of chicken and a 12-pack of Woodpecker Cider.

Paul wordlessly held the door open, smirk firmly in place, as Quil slunk past him to lay his offering on the kitchen table. Grabbing a roll of paper towels, Paul plopped into the chair opposite Quil and snagged a drumstick from the bucket. "What? No ice cream? If we're going to have some kind of bonding moment we need ice cream."

"Do I look like fucking Dairy Queen? If you're going to be a dick, give me back that drumstick. I'll go talk to Sam."

Paul smacked Quil's hand away. "Fuck off. I'm just jerking your chain. What the Hell is 'Woodpecker Cider' anyway?"

"Some snooty shit Mel's parents keep in the fridge. It's good. Won't get you drunk any faster than regular beer, but it's good."

Paul popped the cap off a bottle, drained it, belched loudly, and reached for a second. "Not bad. I still would have liked ice cream, but not bad."

Quil grabbed a piece of chicken and examined it closely, then began tearing off tiny bits that he arranged in a pattern that made sense only to him on a paper towel, pausing occasionally to take a drink. Paul watched, silent, until he couldn't stand it any more. "Fuck's sake, Quil, it's dead! You don't have to torture it. Eat it. Or talk. I'm pretty sure you didn't come here armed with food and – whatever the Hell this is – because you were concerned about my diet."

"It's Mel."

"What about her?"

"She won't let me in."

Paul sighed and wiped his hands. "I assume you mean the big 'in'? As in her bed?"

Quil shook his head. "Oh, I sleep with her all the time. Emphasis on sleep. It's like there's this invisible line I can't cross; like there's a time limit on how much and how long I can touch her before she shuts down and freezes up on me. It's like she still doesn't trust me. Maybe the wolf is right. She really doesn't want me any more."

"Did she say that?"

"No. She said she wanted me."

Paul got up and rummaged through a cupboard, pulling out two glasses and a bottle of clear liquid. He poured some in each glass and nudged one across the table at Quil. "I have bad news. And some suggestions. Drink that."

Quil did as instructed. Paul gave him a few minutes to catch his breath. Quil pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled slowly. "You know, I know Granddad brews this poison but I've never seen him drink any of it. You suppose it's his way of getting back at us for all the stupid shit we pulled when we were younger?"

Paul snorted. "Probably. No disrespect, but he's a twisted old fucker. I suspect he's capable of pretty much anything short of actual murder."

Quil poured himself another glass and took a sip. "Bad news first."

"Ok, here goes. The problem with Mel is bigger than just you and the awesome job you did of letting her know you found her unacceptable in every way. Society in general is not kind to women of the curvy variety."

Quil pointed an accusing finger at Paul over the rim of his glass. "Oh, you mean like people calling her 'Chubby Spice'?"

Paul winced. "Shit. I didn't think she heard that."

"Heard it. Remembers it. Claims she doesn't care what you think." Quil drained his glass. "She's a lousy liar."

Quil reached for the bottle, but Paul snatched it out of his reach and pushed a bottle of cider into his hand. "Ease off, dumbass. The rez moonshine might not kill you but it'll make you wish you were dead."

"Fine. Whatever." Quil grabbed another piece of chicken and took a bite. "You said you had suggestions."

"Yeah, but you need to use all your wolfy senses and find a way to be charming."

Quil looked wounded. "Hey, I'm charming as Hell. I fucking ooze charming."

"Oh, is that why you're here asking how to get your **imprint** to fuck you? I always thought 24/7 pussy was one of the perks of being smacked upside the head with the mate of the wolf spirits' dreams."

"Ok, ok, I need help." Quil looked as if he might actually cry. "I love her, Paul. I fucked it all up but I do love her. Please, help me."

"You said it yourself. She remembers every negative comment any asshole – present company included – ever made about her. The sad truth is that if you tell her every day and back it up with every loving, supportive action you can think of you might someday get her to believe that you think she's beautiful and worth loving. You'll never get her to believe it about herself."

Quil rested his forehead on the table. "I think I'm gonna be sick. That's awful, Paul."

"Yeah."

"What do I do?"

"Push."

Quil's head shot up and he caught Paul in a gimlet-eyed stare. "Were you absent the day we learned that 'no means no'? I'm not going to force myself on Melody. Are you fucking insane?"

"I didn't say force. I said push. You need to fight for her. Every time you walk away when she hesitates it reinforces her belief that she's not worth loving. Convince her she's wrong. Seduce her. Remind her why she ever wanted you in the first place."

"Seduce her?"

"Yeah. Phase with me and I'll show you what I mean."

A few very enlightening minutes later Quil and Paul were back at the table finishing off the chicken and cider. Quil was lost in thought, trying to process everything Paul had shown him. "I think I've got it."

"It's not rocket science, really. You just need to listen to your gut and follow your heart. Let her know you want her because you love her; that you're in it for the long haul."

Quil cleaned off the table and washed his hands. "Patient, slow and gentle. Extra on the love. Got it. Thanks, Paul. I owe you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Next time bring ice cream. Mint Chocolate Chip."

**xOxOxOxOxOx**

Mel stood in front of her closet, doors open wide, frowning at the clothes neatly arranged before her. The rapidly approaching gathering at Sam and Emily's was a big deal. Huge, in fact. After years away with no word to anyone, Joshua Uley had come home determined to make amends and earn back his place in the tribe. Sam was skeptical, at best, but trying to be open minded. Billy had flat out told Josh that it was make it or break it. Permanently. The council would give him one chance to get his shit together. If he failed, that was it. Nothing could change the fact that Josh was born a member of the Quileute Nation, but the tribe didn't have to allow him to live on the rez.

Embry seized the chance to get an answer to the question that had dogged him all his life. He dragged his mother by the hand to Sam's and in front of Josh demanded to know the truth. Tiffany tried to maintain her silence. Josh admitted that it was possible - even likely - that he was Embry's father. DNA testing put the issue to rest and tonight was a party welcoming Josh home and celebrating the joy and relief Embry felt at having an answer at long last.

Sam had hired Josh to work construction and the pack had helped him renovate an abandoned cabin on the outskirts of the rez so Josh could have a place to call home. Things were looking good for the future all around. Mel was fond of Embry and wanted to look nice for him. She just couldn't decide what in her closet would accomplish that.

A noise behind her startled her and Mel spun around to find Quil lounging in the doorway to her bedroom appreciatively taking in the view of her clothed in nothing but ivory lace.

"Quil!"

Mel dove for her robe, but Quil was too fast. He caught her easily and wrapped his warm arms around her. "Don't, Mel. Don't hide from me."

"Just trying not to remind you I'm not what you wanted."

Quil brushed a finger over the tiny pearls sewn onto the border of the lace cupping Mel's breasts. "I think you look like the little angel on top of the Christmas tree."

Mel sighed. "I always feel sad for her. Fifty weeks of the year she's packed away in a musty box with a bunch of other holiday crap; only to be taken out to spend two weeks with an evergreen shoved up her ass. No thanks."

Undaunted, Quil turned Mel around in his arms so that she faced the full length mirror standing next to her vanity. Mel refused to look at their reflection. He brushed her hair off her shoulder and buried his face in the crook of her neck, nipping at her earlobe. "Look, Mel." Quil slid his hands down her body, resting them on the swell of her hips. "I can get my hands around your waist."

Mel snuck a peek and turned her face away again. "You do have huge hands, Quil. It just emphasizes my breeder hips."

"I like your hips, Mel. Our son will have room to grow big and strong before he meets the world."

Quil barely heard Mel's whispered response. "Matthew."

"What?"

"Matthew. Matthew Quil Ateara." Mel raised her chin and looked defiantly at Quil's amused reflection. "I love your name and I respect tradition, but sooner or later someone is going to start calling him 'Six' and our son will not be reduced to a number. His name is Matthew. Matt, for short."

Quil dusted tiny kisses down the side of Mel's neck to his favorite spot. "What about our daughter?"

"Rowan Joy."

Quil laughed. "Mom will be thrilled. Not sure how your mother will feel about it."

Mel crossed her arms. "I'm sure Ro will see Helene as much as I do. Your mom takes an interest in you and your life. She deserves to be thrilled."

Quil moved his hands; one down, protectively spread over Mel's belly, and one up, almost cupping a soft breast. He bit down gently on the spot where he planned to leave his mark and smiled when he heard Mel catch her breath. He could hear her heart racing and the scent of wildflower honey enveloped him, making him ache to possess her.

Mel relaxed against his broad chest and laid her head on his shoulder. "Why do you do that?"

If Quil knew the words to adequately express everything in his heart at that moment he didn't say them. He turned Mel to face him and cupping her face in his hands, he kissed her. It was soft and sweet and gentle and Mel let herself believe for the briefest of moments that dreams do come true. Too soon Quil ended the kiss. "Jeans are fine, Mel, and wear the blue sweater. The really soft one with the drapey neck. Embry thinks it's sexy."

"He does?"

"We all do. Get dressed."

Quil wandered off and Mel heard him rummaging around in the fridge. It no longer surprised her that he was always hungry so she made a point of keeping the kitchen stocked with things she knew he liked. Armed with the knowledge that her blue cowl-necked cashmere sweater was a pack favorite Mel dressed quickly and went out to the kitchen to get the cake she had baked for Embry. Quil was happily eating the center out of a cheesecake with a soup spoon. "Do you have any idea how much I hate it that you can eat like that and still look like a fucking Greek god?"

Quil fed Mel a bite of the cheesecake and kissed her on the cheek. "You're beautiful, Mel."

Mel put the cheesecake back in the fridge, the spoon in the sink, and handed Quil her keys. "You drive. I don't trust you not to eat Embry's cake on the way to Sam's."

"You are so not nice to me. I'd never eat Embry's cake."

"Yes, you would and never mind the sad puppy dog face. Let's go."

The drive to Sam's was made in silence. Mel was lost in thoughts of what Quil had said about children. It was the first time that particular subject had come up and something told Mel he wasn't joking. She was torn between being terrified and delighted. For his part, Quil could sense a miniscule change in Mel's attitude towards him. She had been carefully responsive and he was sure that a few cracks had formed in the wall she had erected around her heart. He just needed to keep chipping away until he finally made his way in.

The welcome home gathering for Josh was a dignified success. Everyone was cautiously optimistic that Josh would weave his way back into the tribe without any major hiccups. Embry graciously shared his cake and everyone left the table full and happy. By 8:00pm all the non-pack guests had made a graceful exit and the mood relaxed to normal. Until Kim brought up the subject of the Forks & Quileute Reservation High Winter Formal; a Guidance Counselor inspired experiment in embracing diversity. "So, Mel, got your dress for the dance?"

"I hadn't really given it much thought, Kim. It's no big deal."

Quil looked puzzled. "Isn't that why you bought the long, blue dress in the garment bag in your closet?"

"I never said anything about that dress."

"Not to me directly, no. But I seem to remember you mentioning you were looking forward to wearing it. You know, I'm actually a pretty good dancer."

Embry had to agree. "He's right, Mel. He's the La Push John Travolta."

Mel fidgeted with the ice in her glass. "Oh, gee, empty."

Quil reached for the glass but Mel turned away and got up, headed for the kitchen. "I'm sure there will be tons of girls at the dance, Quil. You won't even get the chance to miss me."

Paul sighed at the hurt in Quil's eyes and the defeated slump of his shoulders. After a few minutes he got up and joined Mel. She was standing by the back door, gazing out the window at the stars. Paul pried the still empty glass from her hand and set it in the sink. "You know, I've known Quil all my life. I have frequently been inspired to beat the shit out of him. He can be a royal, obnoxious pain in the ass."

Mel studied Paul's face, but his expression told her nothing. "I'm listening, Paul."

"One thing he's not, is a liar."

"So he's telling the truth about being a good dancer?"

"Among other things. You should give him a chance."

Mel went to give Paul a quick hug, but he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight against him, burying his nose in her hair. "You're worth loving, Mel. Let him show you."

"I will. Thank you, Paul."

Grabbing a clean glass out of the cupboard, Mel got a drink of water and made her way back into the living room. Quil could tell from the scent of cinnamon and roses that it was Mel's hand on his shoulder even before she spoke. "Quil? If it's not too late to change my mind, would you go to the dance with me?"

Quil turned and regarded her quietly. "You sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure. Please?"

"I have to patrol until 9:00 that night. But I can meet you there if you want."

To his surprise, Mel wound her arms around Quil's neck and pulled him down so she could kiss him. "I want. Thank you."

**xOxOxOxOxOx**

They say Fate watches out for fools and children. What they don't tell you is that she's not above using heavy handed melodrama to really hammer a point home. And so it was at the exact moment that Mel's dance partner ended their center stage tango with a ballroom dance pro-worthy dip and buried his face in the curve of her neck to place a lingering, passionate kiss on the exact spot Quil had chosen for his mark, that Quil entered the Forks High gymnasium. Paul had only enough time to nudge Jared and curse hotly before Quil barreled across the room at Mach 1, his eyes ablaze with lupine rage.

Mel barely had time to register the sound of Quil's voice growling "Mine!" before she was swept backwards off the stage. Fortunately, Jared had anticipated Quil's move and caught her neatly before she could actually fall. He carried her to the door and set her gently on her feet. Kim had already grabbed Mel's purse and jacket, and she and Bella drove Mel home while the pack kept Quil from killing the unsuspecting boy who had always been Mel's best friend and dance partner before the supernatural had hijacked Mel's life.

It took about twenty minutes for Quil to calm down enough to do as Embry insisted and sit down to talk to Mel's friend. Quil glared at the punch and plate of cookies that appeared in front of him, refusing to make eye contact with his enemy.

"Oh, come on, Sweetie. Have a cookie. They're not bad. I'm afraid your friend with the panty melting smirk spiked the punch, but I think you can handle it."

Quil's head shot up and he gaped wide-eyed at the boy sitting in the chair facing him.

"Yup. You're right, Pumpkin. Queer as a three dollar bill. Melody has been my dearest friend for thirteen years and I'd take a bullet for her, but I'd much rather fuck your little friend. I'm Bob."

Quil stared stupidly at Bob's outstretched hand. "You're gay?"

Bob clapped his hands in delight. "He speaks! Yes, I'm gay. Up until now I've been Mel's escort and dance partner at every dismal school function. Sigh. Looks like I'm shit out of luck for a date to Prom. Unless…" Bob tugged on Embry's sleeve. "What do you think, Angel? Think Mr. Yummy over there would let me do him for Prom?"

Embry patted Bob on the shoulder. "Ask him, and if they ever find your body not even dental records will accurately identify you."

"Damn. Oh, well…" Bob rose gracefully from his chair and brushed imaginary lint off his sleeve. "I'm leaving my girl in your care, Quil. But I warn you. Hurt her and I will hunt you down like a dog. I never engage in physical violence, but I'm an expert marksman."

Quil rose and took Bob's hand. "Thank you for watching out for Mel. I'll take good care of her for you."

"Excellent! TTFN, Sweeties!" Bob made his way gracefully across the crowded room, offering Paul a wistful smile as they passed each other.

Quil watched him go and then looked around. "Where's Mel?"

Paul pushed Quil roughly back into his chair. "You don't even know, do you, dumbass?"

"What are you talking about, Paul?"

"You shoved her. Backwards. Off. The. Stage."

All the color drained from Quil's face. "Is she ok?"

"Yeah, she's fine. Jared caught her. Kim and Bella took her home and I just called her to let her know you hadn't killed her fucking best friend."

Quil started to rise, but Paul shoved him back down. "I won't stop you from going to see her, because you sure as fuck need to spend some time on your knees begging for forgiveness. But I promise you this; when she tells you to fuck off you won't need to wait for Brady to claim and mark her. I will take her away from you so fast it'll make your empty head spin. No one deserves to be treated like you treated Mel tonight and I'm thinking round girls might just be my type after all."

"I'm sorry, Paul –"

"Get out, Ateara. Fix this."

**xOxOxOxOxOx**

Quil sat on the edge of Mel's bed staring in abject misery at the tangled ball of fabric on the floor. The blue dress he had so much wanted to see off the hanger and on Mel's sweet, soft body lay crumpled and forgotten in front of the closet door. The silver stiletto pumps he had never seen before peeked out from the edge of the pile of blue fabric, and there was a wisp of red lace lingerie glaring back at him. Quil could only imagine what might have been going through Mel's mind as she put on that lace. Was it just for her? Or had she been thinking of him and what he might do when he saw it caressing her curves? He offered a fervent prayer that he would be forgiven and would someday see her in that carelessly discarded lace.

Mel had been in the shower when Quil entered her bedroom, and he swallowed hard when he heard her switch off the light and open the bathroom door. He had no idea what kind of mood she was in or what she might say to him. He looked up to see her standing in the doorway. She was a vision out of one of the old Hollywood movies his mother liked to watch; dressed in a black floor length heavy silk negligée that showcased her curves, her burnished gold hair cascading in waves down her back. "You look beautiful, Mel."

"What? This old thing?" Mel brushed her hair off her face. "I was saving it for a special occasion, but when I realized sitting alone in my room drowning my sorrows in chocolate covered cherries and triple distilled Scotch was as special as it was going to get, I figured, what the Hell? Why not? And now that you've done the responsible thing and seen that I am just fine, you may go."

Quil remained rooted to the spot. "I'm sorry, Mel."

Mel stalked across the room and stood in front of Quil, vibrating with righteous indignation. "What was that tonight, Quil? Do you not trust me at all?"

"How can I? You won't let me in!"

"In where, Quil? My pants? Is that what this is all about? Sex?"

Quil reached out to take Mel's hand, but she swatted him away. He bowed his head and fisted his hands in his hair. "Please, Mel. I don't know what to say any more."

Mel stood quietly, waiting, until she felt something hot and wet on her foot and realized Quil was crying. The circuit of pain and grief closed with a sparking snap and she gently tugged on Quil's chin until he raised his face to her. She bent down and kissed the tears from his eyes, granting and begging for forgiveness. Pulling in a ragged breath, Quil opened his heart and soul in a final attempt to salvage the imprint. "I've never seen her eyes."

"Whose eyes, Quil?"

"My dream girl. All I've ever imagined of her face is red lips wrapped around my cock." Quil rubbed his hands over his damp cheeks. "Haven't a clue what her name is. I just call her 'Baby.' And I know she has hips because I use them to hold her in place while I fuck her hard and fast from behind. I don't know what she likes on her pizza or who her favorite singer is or what kind of ice cream she eats when she's sad and I never cared. I never gave a shit about any of that until I met you, Melody Rose Matthews."

Quil rested his hands on Mel's hips and gently tugged her closer. "You complain about your hips. I look at them and see a cradle for my children. I **see** you, Mel. I look into your blue eyes and I see my life. Please, Mel, tell me what to say to –"

Mel put her hand over Quil's mouth. She looked deep into his eyes and saw love and longing – and pain. "I think we should both shut up."

Quil wrapped his arms around Mel and pulled her tight against him. His hands were spread wide across her back, touching as much of her as he could. He buried his face in the soft silk of her gown, eyes closed, and breathed slow and deep, drowning himself in her scent. Mel stroked his hair, comforting him.

Quil straightened up and rested his cheek on Mel's breast. He opened his eyes and gently stroked the back of his fingers over the lace covering her other breast. He smiled as her nipple pulled into a tight bud. He sat back a bit and ran his thumb over the other nipple, teasing it until it, too, tightened in response to his touch. Mel slipped the straps of the gown off her shoulders and the black silk pooled at her feet. Quil cupped her soft breast in his hand. It was firm and heavy, and the wolf rumbled happily at the thought that his pups would never go hungry. Mel whimpered softly when Quil ran his tongue over her breast, and tangled her hands in his hair when he sucked the rosy bud deep into his mouth.

Nothing existed for Mel outside the circle of Quil's arms. There was only his warmth and the touch of his hands and the sweet, bone-deep joy of his mouth on her. When he laid her on the bed and settled his hips between her thighs she cupped her hands around his face and kissed him. His lips moved gently over hers, searching, and she opened to him. Quil slipped his tongue into her mouth and Mel sucked it deeper, stroking and caressing it with her tongue. He tasted dark and sweet.

Quil moved to blaze a trail of wet, nipping kisses along her jaw, down the silky length of her neck and across her collarbone. He kissed his way back to her breasts and kneaded and sucked them blissfully before moving down over the flat of her belly to run his tongue over her navel and nip at the curve of her waist. He reached the land of his fondest dreams and rose up on his knees to gaze at her, pausing only briefly, as if deciding what to do next. He eased himself off the bed and stripped off his clothes.

Quil lay back down on the bed; his head pillowed on Mel's thigh and ran his fingers through the nest of dark gold curls. Mel stroked his hair, catching her breath when he gently slipped his fingers between her folds. Quil held her open, memorizing every color and texture and slick, enticing scent of her. Mel moaned when he ran his tongue up the valley between her thighs and when he reached her clitoris and ran his tongue around it, sucking gently, Mel shattered into tiny pieces. Nibbling his way back up her body, Quil crushed her lips with his, plunging his tongue into her mouth as he thrust two fingers deep into her slick, wet heat. Mel came apart under him, moaning against his lips, her body clamping down on his fingers as she ground against him.

Quil positioned himself carefully. He was beyond ready for this. He had dreamed of making love to Mel and now he almost sobbed as he eased the head of his aching cock into the warm, wet mystery of her body. He pushed gently, every fiber of his being focused on the tight caress of Mel's body as he moved deeper into her. Mel gasped when Quil reached her barrier and he pulled back slowly, reveling in the stroking pull of her flesh, as if her body wanted him to stay buried in her. He moved in and out a few times, pressing further each time, until finally he covered Mel's mouth with his and pushed through the resistance. She arched her back, trying to pull away from him, but her movement angled her hips in his favor and Quil sheathed himself in her to the hilt. He buried his face in her neck, nuzzling her, nipping her earlobe. Rising up on his elbows Quil began moving, measuring his length out and into her like the tide against the shore. Mel pulled his face down to hers and plunged her tongue into his mouth, drowning herself in his sweetness. Quil wrapped his hands around Mel's shoulders and pounded into her, hard and fast, over and over until she arched up against him, shattering into a million tiny pieces. Quil pushed deep into her and came hard. Finally giving in to the wolf, Quil flipped Mel over and hauled her to her knees. He pushed himself into her slow and deep, and waited a few moments before he began to move. He stroked her back and ran his hands over her hips, pulling her against him as he moved into her, hitting a place deep inside that made her catch her breath. The wolf urged him on, and Mel began to whimper and push back against him, trying to take him deeper.

Quil pushed hard and deep, glorying in the soft moan that followed each thrust home. When he could feel her walls begin to tighten around him, he pulled her up tight against his chest, running his teeth over the muscle where her soft neck sloped into her shoulder. When Quil nipped her, Mel bore down and clutched at the warm, strong arm encircling her waist. Quil thrust up hard and sank his teeth into her soft neck, breaking the skin. Mel moaned and Quil growled at the taste of her blood on his tongue. Mel's body stroked and caressed Quil's shaft and he filled her with his seed, the wolf howling in triumph.

Quil cradled Mel against his chest, softly licking and nuzzling his mark. He slowly lowered her to the bed and wrapped his arms around her. She turned to him, burying her face in the hollow of his shoulder and they both drifted off to sleep. In a dark, quiet corner of Quil's mind Hershey curled up in a contented ball and rested his muzzle on his paws. _"Our mate."_

**xOxOxOxOxOx**

Good news travels fast; faster through a pack mind, and Sam and the rest of the wolves breathed a long awaited sigh of relief that the Quil/Mel drama had come to a happy ending. Emily and the boys were especially happy because, like Bella, when Mel was happy she made food. Lots of food of all kinds. Emily appreciated the help and Mel even took orders for goodies for the Christmas Pack Gathering at the end of the week.

Christmas Day dawned clear and bright. It was the first time in longer than she could remember that Mel actually looked forward to a family gathering. Her own family treated her as if she were invisible. The pack pulled her in and embraced her, overjoyed that she and Quil were finally happy, and the future looked more than a little rosy. Quil picked her up promptly at 10:00am and they arrived at Sam's in record time, laden with cookies and fudge and the pink peppermint popcorn balls Leah requested.

First order of the day was a gift exchange. There were the usual video games and fast food gift certificates for the unmated wolves, and the more personal gifts the couples gave each other. Quil was ecstatic at the new iPod Mel gave him. Collin asked if it was charged and had any music on it. Mel smiled. "Of course."

Collin snatched it out of Quil's hand and began scrolling down the song list. "You're kidding, right? Geez, Mel, how pissed were you when you loaded this – this **_stuff_**on here?"

Quil grabbed the iPod back and looked over the list. "Wow, Babe. The complete recordings of Adele, Selena Gomez, and Justin Bieber. Thank you."

Mel laughed. "And plenty of room for anything else you want to listen to."

"Ok, Mel," Collin crowed. "Payback's a bitch. Open your gift from Quil."

Mel tore the shiny red paper off the box and opened it. Nestled in green tissue paper was a sterling silver Hershey Kiss hung on a chocolate brown silk cord. Quil took it from the box and fastened the cord around Mel's neck. She kissed him and whispered, "Thank you. Both of you."

Later that afternoon, Sam noticed Brady watching Quil and Mel under the mistletoe. "You ok, Brady?"

"Yeah. I really did love her, Sam. Now she's Pack and I love her like a sister. It sucks, but I am glad she's happy. I already told Quil I'd kick his ass if he ever hurt her again."

Sam smiled. "I'm sure he'll do his best to make sure that doesn't happen."

"I don't get those presents at all. The Bieb?" Brady shuddered. "That's just mean."

"All that matters is that they understand them." Sam reached into the fridge and grabbed two beers. "C'mon, Kid. There's a game on somewhere."

*****The End*****


End file.
